Christmas Mover
by BabyMinga
Summary: Zitao selalu memimpikan natal yang indah dan romantic. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kris yang dingin dan kaku? Bahkan Zitao selalu menjadi 'penggerak' dalam hubungan mereka (No angst, no sad) KrisTao/TaoRis/ slight : BaekYeol/Chanbaek


Casts : Huang Zitao | Kris Wu | Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Suho |

Genre(s) : Romance |

Rated : T

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary:**_ _**Zitao selalu memimpikan natal yang indah dan romantic. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kris yang dingin dan kaku? Apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari seorang Kris Wu? Wajah dingin di musim dingin?**_** (No angst, no sad)**_** || KrisTao/TaoRis/ slight : BaekYeol/Chanbaek**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur berakhir dan musim salju sudah di depan mata. Beberapa orang sudah mulai menebalkan pakaian mereka untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah dan ketika pulang ke rumah, mereka mengharapkan ada seseorang yang menyiapkan coklat panas atau teh hangat.

.

Cangkir keramik ditaruh di atas meja dengan perlahan. Isinya coklat panas dan tambahannya adalah sebuah sepotong brownies dengan toping keju. Pria dengan rambut pirang platina itu menghela nafasnya panjang dan menatap lawan bicaranya yang nampak menikmati Hot mocchachino— pria itu tidak suka manis.

"Jadi, kau akan ada pekerjaan di malam natal?" si manis— Huang Zitao mengeluarkan nada kecewanya dengan lirih.

"Yah, pesanan akhir tahun selalu banyak. Maaf" pria tampan itu menjawab ringan, meskipun jawabannya menyesal— Kris Wu.

"Ehm, baiklah".

Zitao curiga apakah Kris menyukainya atau tidak. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama sepuluh bulan dengan Zitao yang pertama kali mengutarakan perasaannya.

Awalnya Kris adalah seorang pelanggan setia di toko roti tempat Zitao bekerja. Zitao selalu menanti kedatangan Kris dan selalu memberikan senyum manis ketika lonceng kecil berbunyi, lalu menampilkan sosok tampan berjas di ambang pintu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," Zitao menyapa. "Focaccia?" Zitao sudah tau apa yang akan Kris pesan. Ia sudah cukup hapal.

"Tentu".

Zitao mengambil roti pesanan Kris dan menyerahkannya pada pria yang nampaknya baru pulang bekerja itu.

"Ini…" Kris mengeluarkan beberapa uang yang sudah ia tahu harganya. "Sisanya untukmu saja."

Zitao menerimanya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih".

.

Kampus Zitao selalu melewati gedung tempat bekerja Kris. Kris bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang kosmetik dan ia sebagai direktur humas. Zitao selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi makan siang di café dekat tempat perusahaan Kris bekerja.

Zitao bisa melihat bagaimana seorang laki-laki dewasa bercengkrama dengan rekan kerjanya sambil menikmati kopi masing-masing. Kris dua puluh lima tahun dan Zitao baru menginjak awal dua puluh tahun.

Perbedaan yang cukup kentara di keduanya.

Zitao tidak ingin mempermasalahkan umur Kris. Bagi Zitao, Kris adalah sosok pria dewasa yang idealis.

.

Zitao berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah Kris saat dompet pria itu terjatuh di depan meja kasir.

**Luxurious Apartement**— sebuah apartement mewah dan Zitao tidak akan kaget dengan hal itu.

Zitao masih ingat; saat itu hari Selasa dan hujan turun. Malam itu juga, saat ia selesai bekerja, Tao langsung menaiki taxi dan ke apartement pria itu. Kris keluar dari apartementnya dengan pakaian casual. Itu pertama kalinya Zitao melihat penampilan Kris berbeda dari Jas dan pakaian formalnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau ingin masuk sambil menunggu hujan?" Kris menawarinya.

Zitao menggeleng dengan pipi merona. "Tidak usah. Ini sudah malam dan besok aku ada kuliah."

Kris mengangguk paham dan dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uangnya. "Ini ongkos taxi mu. Kau tidak naik kendaraan pribadi, kan?"

Zitao lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku masih ada cukup uang."

"Kalau begitu, mau ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu!" Zitao menaikan nada suaranya—refleks, karena degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan. "Maaf…" ia menundukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Selamat malam."

.

Zitao ingat. Saat itu tanggal 14 Februari dan itu bertepatan dengan hari Valentine. Zitao menunggu Kris di depan kantornya meskipun malam sudah larut dan jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Zitao curiga Kris berada sendirian di dalam sana.

Zitao mengintip kotak dengan bentuk hati berwarna merah dengan pita kuning di dalam tas kertas. Zitao yang membuat coklat dengan bentuk lucu-lucu itu. "Syukurlah bentuknya masih bagus."

"Zitao? Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Zitao membalik tubuhnya dan dia menemukan sosok Kris. "Ah, Kris." Ia membungkuk sopan; kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tali tas kertas yang ia bawa. Dia gugup.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Hn?"

Tangan Tao gemetaran menyerahkan coklat yang ia bawa. "Ini—selamat hari valentine." Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mukanya sekarang benar-benar memerah. "…Kris, aku menyukaimu."

"Aku juga," balas Kris cepat. Dia mengambil tas itu dari genggaman Tao dan menggoyangkannya. "Terima kasih."

Tao membeku di tempatnya. Ia tidak salah dengan kalau Kris juga menyukainya, 'kan?

Zitao melirik Kris yang memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

"Kau serius?"

"Apa diwajahku ini ada tanda bercanda?"

Zitao memperhatikan wajah Kris dengan lucu. Tidak ada raut bercanda—terlalu serius, iya!

.

.

.

Kris itu kaku dan datar. Zitao selalu memiliki beban pikiran yang bertambah setiap harinya karena seorang Wu Yifan atau Kris. Apa Kris mencintainya? Bahkan Zitao bisa menghitung dengan jari, berapa kali mereka duduk berdua seperti ini di luar.

Baekhyun adalah teman Zitao yang selalu cerewet tentang hubungan mereka. Pemuda mungil yang terobsesi memakai eyeliner itu selalu membandingkan hubungannya dengan hubungan Kris-Zitao. Sialnya, setiap kali itu terjadi, dada Zitao selalu sesak dan merasa iri.

"Mungkin Kris tidak mencintaimu."

Kadang Zitao membenarkan kalimat itu.

.

Zitao menghela nafasnya panjang setelah lima menit dalam keheningan dengan seorang Kris. "Hanya itu yang ingin aku bicarakan," ia melihat jam tangannya. "Aku masih harus bekerja." Zitao meminum coklat panasnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

Zitao diam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia beranjak dan kembali mengucapkan salam.

Kris membawa mobil dan kenapa tidak menawarinya tumpangan? Setidaknya berikanlah satu kecupan di kening— **mimpi!**

Zitao tersenyum kecut lalu melangkah keluar dari café itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi tembam Zitao dengan tidak menggunakan kekuatan yang pelan. Setelah menepuk, pria mungil itu menoyor kepala Zitao dan melepas kacamata minus berbingkai hitam milik Zitao.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu? Astaga!"

"Aku kurang tidur, Baek."

Baekhyun memincing, "jangan bilang karena pertemuanmu dengan Kris yang kembali garing?"

"Yah, itu sudah biasa," Zitao menyengir kuda.

"_Such a fake smile, Idiot!_" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menoyor kepala Zitao. Ia lalu kembali memakaikan Zitao kacamatanya dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Sudahlah. Seharusnya aku yang marah, bukan kau. Aku biasa-biasa saja."

Baekhyun mendecak dan menggebrak meja kantin. Dia gemas dengan Zitao yang terlalu baik.

"Huang Zitao!" Baekhyun melotot melebihi kapasitas matanya. "Apakah kau yakin dia mencintaimu?" suara Baekhyun memelan karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Zitao diam dan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah. Seberapa sering Kris menelponmu dalam sehari?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab saja!"

Zitao nampak berpikir. "Sekali! Itu kalau dia ada waktu dan aku yang selalu menelpon pertama."

Baekhyun membathin, bagaimana bisa seorang Zitao bertahan dengan hubungan yang membosankan seperti itu?

"Pernah berciuman?"

Pipi Zitao merona, "tidak."

"…pernah ke taman hiburan atau bioskop?"

"Kris tidak pernah ada waktu untuk itu."

Baekhyun prihatin pada nasib Zitao. Baekhyun tahu, Zitao sangat menyayangi Kris. Sesakit apapun Zitao, pemuda manis itu tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kris.

Menunggu selama enam bulan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

"Besok kuliah libur. Aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi. Kau mau ikut dengan Kris?" Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin dengan tawarannya itu. Tapi, melihat senyum lebar di wajah Zitao, Baekhyun yakin pasti Zitao akan mencoba mengajak Kris.

"Akan ku usahakan!"

.

.

.

**Zitaozi**

**Besok aku libur. Baekhyun mengajak ku pergi bersama Chanyeol. Kau mau ikut?**

Suho tersenyum saat ada LINE masuk ke Iphone Kris. Kris sedang ke toilet dan Iphone-nya sama sekali tidak diberikan pengaman. Dia menscroll up percakapan sepasang kekasih itu.

Miris untuk Zitao.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kris dingin.

Suho menunjukan Iphone Kris yang berlayar tampilan percakapan Kris dengan Zitao.

"Dia mengajakmu pergi besok."

Kris mengambil Iphone-nya dan membaca pesan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Suho mengerenyitkan keningnya.

"Kau tahu alasannya."

Suho tertawa kecil sambil meneguk teh hangatnya. "Kasihan sekali pacarmu itu."

"Aku juga merasa begitu." Kris mengetik beberapa kata untuk membalas LINE Zitao. "Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

**Wu Yifan**

**Aku tidak bisa. Maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao tersenyum miris membaca LINE masuk dari Kris. Dia tau pasti Kris akan menolaknya dengan dingin.

**Zitaozi**

**Kapan kau ada waktu untukku?— **delete.

Zitao tidak perlu membalasnya lagi. Dia sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Beberapa kali ada pemikiran untuk mengakhiri saja semuanya dengan Kris. Sayangnya, Zitao terlalu mencintai Kris meskipun itu selalu membuatnya sesak.

Ini konyol; Zitao tahu itu

**[!]**

Ada sebuah LINE masuk dari Kris dan itu langsung membuat Zitao merasa perutnya diisi dengan ribuan kupu-kupu. Zitao dengan cepat membukanya dan… Oh Tuhan! Kau menghapus kesedihan Zitao.

Zitao membalas pesan Kris dengan keadaan hati bagus. Ia meletakan ponsel pintar berwarna hitamnya di atas meja lalu tersenyum menatap benda persegi panjang itu.

Ia naik ke atas kasur. "Aku akan mimpi indah~"

.

**Wu Yifan**

'**Lusa ayo kita bertemu di Sunny World Park jam empat sore. Jangan telat, okay.'**

**Zitaozi**

'**Ayo! Aku tidak akan telat! ^^'**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sunny World Park**

Zitao melihat jam tangannya lagi. Sepuluh menit lagi jam empat dan Kris sama sekali belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memastikan apa benar mereka janjian hari ini?— tapi Zitao yakin. Ia sudah membaca puluhan kali pesan dari Kris itu.

"Mungkin dia sibuk," dia coba meyakinkan dirinya. "…atau mungkin dijalan macet."

.

Sementara itu, Kris masih sibuk dengan berbagai kertas di mejanya. Pria itu terlalu larut dengan pekerjaannya sehingga jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Suho masuk dengan segelas teh hangat— kesukaannya di tangan. Pria yang menjabat sebagai presdir sekaligus teman curhat Kris itu memasang wajah terkejutnya saat melihat Kris masih ditempatnya dengan beberapa tumpukan map di meja.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Suho.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho. "Masih ada banyak pekerjaan," jawabnya enteng, "kenapa kau hanya membawa satu? Biasanya kau juga membawa kopi untukku," lanjutnya.

Suho mendecak, "Ku kira kau sedang berkencan dengan Zitao".

Hening.

Kencan…

Zitao…

Kencan—

"Oh, astaga! Aku melupakannya! Ini jam berapa?" Kris buru-buru mengenakan jasnya.

"Sudah jam tujuh," jawab Suho enteng, "ku rasa hubunganmu di ujung tanduk saat ini Wu Yifan". Suho menyesap tehnya, "di luar sangat dingin karena salju mulai turun secara perlahan".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao adalah orang bodoh. Ia rela menunggu Kris bahkan sampai badannya menggigil di tengah hujan salju. Zitao beberapa kali goyah untuk pulang, tapi dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kris pasti datang".

Bahkan pemuda berdarah China-Kanada itu tak kunjung datang saat salju pertama di musim dingin turun. Padahal Zitao sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berdua minum coklat panas di pinggir jalan sambil menunggu salju pertama turun dengan Kris.

"Kau terlalu bermimpi, Zitao," suaranya lirih dan bergetar.

Zitao menyipitkan matanya saat lampu mobil mengarah ke arahnya. Lehernya terlalu kaku untuk menoleh ke arah mobil. Dia berharap itu adalah Kris yang datang.

"Zitao!"

Hufft!

Zitao mendudukan tubuhnya di atas aspal yang mulai tertutup salju. Dia tersenyum miris dan Kris berlari ke arahnya. Menyentuh Zitao yang pakaiannya sudah dingin dan lembab.

"Kau pucat. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Zitao tersenyum kecil. "Bahkan…" suaranya serak dan gemetar. Ia menggigil. "…aku menunggu dari jam setengah empat".

"Maafkan aku. Aku lupa".

Zitao tersenyum kecut dan mencoba berdiri.

Apa yang tadi dikatakan Kris? Lupa katanya? Bahkan Kris sama sekali tidak mengingat Zitao dan terlalu sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya?— atau dengan selingkuhannya?

"Haha..." Zitao tertawa garing dan tubuhnya mulai tidak seimbang. "Yasudah. Aku pulang".

Rasanya kaku sekali bagi Zitao untuk maju selangkah. Kris diam ditempatnya memperhatikan Zitao yang berjalan tidak seimbang. Ia bodoh karena ia hanya diam. Barulah ia bergerak dan menghampiri Zitao, ketika pemuda manis yang berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Zitao!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao merasa hangat dalam balutan selimut tebal yang lembut. Rasanya badannya pegal dan kepalanya benar-benar seperti dibebani batu puluhan kilogram. Zitao membuka matanya secara perlahan dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru muda.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Baekhyun menghampirinya.

Zitao mendudukan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan mengangguk. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Baekhyun menempelkan tangannya di kening Zitao. "Demam mu masih tinggi— kau pingsan selama dua hari karena kau membiarkan tubuhmu ditimbun salju." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam.

Zitao mengingat itu semua. Bagaimana ia dengan bodohnya menunggu Kris untuk berkencan… namun hasilnya nihil. Zitao keburu menjadi manusia salju dan membiarkan tubuhnya membeku. Lucu.

Satu kata buat Huang Zitao.

—bodoh—

"Aku terlalu bodoh, Baek…"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Zitao yang mulai menangis. "Kau boleh bercerita."

_Hiks…_

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu dari awal. Kris memang tidak mencintaiku—"

Baekhyun mengelus pundak Zitao dengan lembut, bermaksud menenangkan pemuda panda itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Zitao menangis karena Kris. Mungkin inilah yang Zitao pendam selama sepuluh bulan.

"Aku ingin… aku ingin putus dengan Kris".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**December, 24****th**

x

x

x

_Hari natal yang aku inginkan saat jauh dari orang tua adalah, dengan kekasihku. Saling menceritakan harapan masing-masing dan menghias pohon natal bersama._

_Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan._

_._

"Selamat natal!"

"_Merry Christmas!_"

Rasanya Zitao ingin menangis melihat malam natalnya yang membahagiakan seperti ini. Dia pikir dia akan membatu di kamarnya atau lebih parah, dia menangisi Kris yang sudah resmi menjadi **mantan **kekasihnya.

**Konyol— **Zitao sudah bertekad melupakan Kris, tapi sayangnya tidak semudah itu. Dia sendiri yang menatap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh waktu itu bahwa ia tidak akan menangis lagi karena Kris.

"Zitao!" Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya, "aku harus segera pulang. Chanyeol sudah menjemputku".

Zitao mengangguk, "yasudah. Hati-hati di jalan, Baek!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberi salam pada teman-temannya yang lain. Zitao kembali meneguk kolanya yang tersisa beberapa teguk saja.

"Zitao, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan K— ah! Sakit bodoh!" Lay meringis saat Xiumin mencubit lengannya. Xiumin melotot ke arah Lay dan membisikan sesuatu, "Zitao sedang dalam masa berkabung dengan Kris. Kau jangan mengungkitnya dulu".

Lay mengangguk dan menyengir kuda. "Maafkan aku, Zitao. Ku kira, kau masih dengan Kris mu itu".

Tao tersenyum miris, "tidak apa-apa. Kami memang tidak cocok".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao pulang pukul dua dinihari. Rencananya ia akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, tapi sialnya, kekasih dari Kyungsoo— Kai, sudah terlanjur menelpon dan mengabarkan kalau dia sudah berada di rumah.

_**Hah…**_

"Seharusnya aku memiliki kekasih yang bisa menjemputku di saat seperti ini," gumamnya.

Ia terus menyusuri jalanan. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit dia akan sampai dan setelahnya, dia akan tidur lalu bangun menikmati pagi natal sebelum berangkat ke gereja.

Menikmati coklat panas akan bagus.

"Hohoho~"

Zitao mengerenyitkan keningnya saat melihat orang berpakain ala santaclaus berdiri di pinggir jalan dan membawa beberapa balon nitrogen warna-warni di tangannya.

"Santaclaus apa yang bekerja pada jam segini?" dengus Zitao. "…apa dia orang gila yang cita-citanya tidak terwujud menjadi santaclaus?"

Zitao berniat melewati begitu saja santaclaus itu tanpa ingin menyapa— dia bukan anak kecil yang akan menyapa dan meminta balon itu.

"Kenapa kau melewatiku begitu saja anak manis? Hohoho~"

Langkah kaki Zitao terhenti. Ia berbalik dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada orang lagi yang berada di dekat sang santa claus. "Aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Santaclaus itu mengangguk. Ia menyuruh Zitao mendekat.

"Ini untukmu," Santaclaus memberikan seluruh balon di tangannya untuk Zitao.

"Untukku?"

Santaclaus mengangguk. "Untuk anak manis yang berjalan sendiri di hari yang membahagiakan ini".

Zitao menerimanya masih dengan perasaan aneh. "Tapi maaf, apa kau mengenalku?"

"Hohoho~" santaclaus itu tertawa seperti ciri khasnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk perut buncitnya yang terisi bantal. "Aku baru bekerja hari ini".

Zitao menganggukan kepalanya paham. "Ehm, terima kasih; kalau begitu aku permisi".

Zitao hendak pergi, tapi tangan besar santaclaus yang berbalut sarung tangan putih itu lebih dulu menahan Zitao yang lebih kecil. "Jangan pergi dulu!"

"Ung?"

Santaclaus itu berdeham dan, "Hohoho~" sedikit awkward terdengar oleh Zitao. "Kau tidak ingin lebih lama denganku? Kau terlihat bersedih. Aku bisa menghiburmu".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya dari dalam mobil. Sedangkan orang di sebelahnya hanya mampu menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali melanjutkan aksi memmotret dua orang yang berdiri beberapa meter dari mobil mereka.

"Sudah ku bilang, menjadikan Kris seorang santaclaus adalah ide yang buruk. Kenapa tidak menjadikannya Olaf saja?" Baekhyun merengut.

"Tapi lucu juga. Kris yang kaku dan tidak bisa menunjukan rasa cintanya pada Zitao, kali ini pria itu rela mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di pinggir jalan seperti itu".

"Kris bukan orang yang ekspresif. Kenapa Zitao bisa cinta mati dengan orang seperti itu?"

"Jodoh?" Chanyeol menebak-nebak.

Baekhyun mengambil lollipop di dashboard mobil, "punyamu, kan? Aku makan yah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan masih fokus pada SLRnya. Sesekali ia terkikik sendiri melihat bagaimana konyolnya wajah Kris yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup janggut putih.

"Awalnya aku marah pada Kris setelah mendengar cerita Zitao. Tapi kau ternyata berteman dengannya tanpa bilang padaku? Kau membuatku cepat tua dengan marah-marah terus".

"Lebih tepatnya, aku baru menjadi temannya dari Suho".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana pacarmu?"

"Aku baru putus".

"Miris sekali".

Zitao memincing menatap santaclaus di hapadannya ini. Kenapa pria gendut dengan janggut putih di hadapannya begitu ingin tahu urusan hidupnya yang menyedihkan. "Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang!"

"Ya! Ya! Tunggu bodoh!" santa claus itu— Kris, menahan Zitao yang hendak pergi lagi. "Bisakah kau di sini sebentar lagi?"

Zitao memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku mengantuk. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Kris terdiam sebentar dan menatap Zitao dalam. "Kalau kau mengenalku, kau ingin tetap di sini?"

Zitao menghempaskan tangan Kris dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Akan ku pikirkan".

Kris mendeham sebentar dan perlahan-lahan ia melepas janggut putih palsunya lalu topi natalnya. Zitao membelalakan matanya saat mengetahui orang dibalik kostum pria tua dengan janggut putih itu. Balon-balon di tangannya terlepas begitu saja dan terbang.

"Kris?" ia mengucap tidak yakin.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, "ku pikir aku gagal".

Mata Zitao berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak mau menangis, karena wajahnya pasti jelek jika menangis. Terutama di depan seorang Kris.

"Aku… aku harus pergi".

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu!" Kris mengalungkan tangannya dari belakang Zitao. "Ku mohon, biarkan aku berbicara padamu".

Mereka berdua bergeming dengan posisinya. Zitao akui dia sempat tercekik karena ulah Kris tadi yang berusaha mencegahnya.

Tapi demi Tuhan! Jantung Zitao tidak bisa berdetak normal. Ia seperti habis berlari mengelilingi kamarnya sebanyak dua puluh putaran ditambah dengan push up lima belas kali— terlalu hiperbola, tapi Zitao yakin, Kris bisa merasakan degup jantungnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka seperti ini.

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku," suara Kris melirih.

Zitao melepaskan tangan Kris dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia menghadap Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca— atau sebenarnya dia sudah menangis?

"Apalagi?" suara Zitao serak.

"Zitao, tolong maafkan aku!" Kris mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba membuang sikap yang sok dinginnya dan kakunya. Hanya untuk Zitao. "Aku mencintaimu, Zi. Aku serius".

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah basah berkali-kali. Bibirnya kelu untuk digerakan.

"Sebenarnya, balon-balon tadi berisi kejutan dan kata-kata manis yang aku buat untukmu dengan susah payah. Kau menerbangkannya dengan begitu saja".

"Kris…"

"Zi, sebenarnya aku sudah mencintaimu dari lama. Aku membeli roti di toko setiap hari hanya untuk melihatmu. Aku bukan pecinta makanan seperti itu. Aku suka senyumanmu yang manis saat menyapaku di toko, aku suka— Zitao? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kris menghentikan kalimatnya dengan pertanyaan saat melihat Zitao yang sesenggukan di hadapannya. Bibir kucing lelaki itu mengerucut dan wajahnya benar-benar basah dengan air mata.

"Zi, kau kecewa dengan ku? Apa aku masih kurang roman—"

"Huwaaaa KRIS!"

**Chup!**

.

Zitao selalu jadi penggerak pertama dalam hubungan dirinya dengan Kris. Kris bukanlah orang yang romantis seperti para pemeran utama pria dalam sebuah film roman picisan dan Zitao bukanlah orang yang akan mudah melupakan seseorang meskipun hatinya begitu sakit. Dalam hubungan mereka, Zitao adalah angin dan Kris adalah kincir angin.

Kincir angin akan bergerak mengikuti gerakan angin.

"Zi… Zitao?"

Zitao menjauhkan wajahnya saat ia selesai mencium Kris. Kris bisa melihat wajah Zitao yang memerah dan basah. Lalu pemuda manis itu kembali memeluk Kris, dan tidak terganggu dengan bantal yang ada di perut Kris.

"Ku mohon, jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Kau membuatku ingin ke surga mendengarnya. Aku men—"

"Psst~" Kris menekan bibir Zitao dengan telunjuknya. "Jangan bilang kau mencintaiku. Kau harus medengarkan aku, okay?"

Tao mengangguk polos.

Kris berdeham sebentar dan menjauhkan Zitao dari tubuhnya. Ia memakai kembali janggut putih dan topi natalnya.

"Hohoho~"

Zitao tertawa sambil mengelap air matanya. Kris terlihat konyol.

"Huang Zitao, aku adalah Wu Yifan," Kris menepuk-nepuk perutnya dan sedikit berjoget aneh. Syukurlah jalanan cukup sepi. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku memang bukan pria romantic seperti Goo Jun Pyo ataupun Do Min Joon. Tapi aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri."

"Aku butuh kamera untuk mengabadikannya," gumam Zitao.

"Aku mencintaimu Zitao. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Kris mengeluarkan coklat batangan dari dalam baju santanya. Coklat batangan yang diberi pita merah.

Kris mengulurkan coklat itu ke arah Zitao. "Aku memang tidak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya pertama kali waktu itu. Aku terlalu takut. Tapi kali ini, kau pasti akan menerimaku, kan?"

Zitao terkekeh, "Setelah selama ini yang kau lakukan, apa aku masih mau menerimamu lagi? Kau sering menolak ajakanku untuk berkencan, kau sering mengabaikan pesan ku, dan kau tidak pernah mengantarku pulang".

Zitao bisa melihat mata Kris menunjukan sebuah penyesalan.

Zitao tersenyum, "tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, Wu!"

Zitao mengambil coklat dari tangan Kris dan langsung meloncat ke dalam pelukan Kris. Kris yang tidak siap langsung terjerembab dengan Zitao yang masih saja terkekeh di atas tubuhnya.

Ia menatap Zitao dalam. Menyadari kalau sosok pemuda di hadapannya lebih cantik dan sempurna jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Ini natal terbaik ku," Kris menyingkirkan poni Zitao.

"Inilah natal yang ada dalam bayanganku".

Kris memajukan wajahnya hingga ia bisa menggapai bibir peach itu. Tidak peduli dimana mereka sekarang dan bagaimana posisi mereka, inilah yang Kris inginkan dari dulu.

Saat bibir Zitao memakan brownies dengan toping keju, saat meneguk coklat panas dan saat ada remah-remah makanan di sekitar bibir Zitao. Kris selalu ingin melumat bibir; merasakan manisnya bibir kissable itu setelah memakan brownies dan hangatnya mulut Zitao setelah meminum coklat panas.

"Seharusnya ada yang mengambil gambar kita tadi. Aku ingin hari ini dikenang," Zitao berucap setelah ciumannya terlepas. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas jalanan di depan Kris.

Kris mengecup kening Zitao sayang, "bahkan lebih dari itu. Tenang saja".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Afwerking~**

**Epilog :**

"Apa kita akan digaji untuk ini?" keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus lelah, "ku rasa diberikan tiket berlibur di Maldaves bagus juga. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir dengan gaya imutnya. "Kebetulan aku libur musim dingin satu bulan."

Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun. "Menangnya dia benar-benar mau mentraktirmu? Hahahaha"

.

.

.

.

.

**#Hei! Akhirnya bawa ff oneshoot KrisTao Christmas special. Ini sebenarnya absurb banget, dah-_-" efek hujan jadi baper :v kebetulan ada waktu luang buat nulis :3 gimana? Hahuuuhhhh ._. Hayati pasrah/.\ jangan bunuh hayati di rawa T^T tau kok alurnya kecepaetan karena hujan keburu berhenti(?)**

**Ini tanpa aku bacalagi, loh. Jadi maafkan kalau ada TYPO dan CERITA GAK NYAMBUNG**

**Btw, dari FF ini, paling suka bagian akhir pas Kris jadi santaclaus. Itu emang khayalan banget KrisTao kayak gitu beneran. Sok romantic berakhir dramatis :v**

**Sudahlah, terimakasih atas kedatangan anda. **

**Yang berbahagia : (loh?)**

**Wo ai nimen!~**

**Last, mind to review?**

**Baby MingA**

****btw, buat update EXOST dan X-Love mungkin Februari atau Januari :3**


End file.
